


cake

by yellowsenpai



Series: song lyrics [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, yams gets help i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:47:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24964717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowsenpai/pseuds/yellowsenpai
Summary: tsukishima and yamaguchi are in an unhealthy relationship.based off Cake by Melanie Martinez
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: song lyrics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782682
Kudos: 29





	cake

_Your skin is warm like an oven, your kiss is sugary sweet_

yamaguchi tadashi wasn't one to complain about his life, but the fact that kei was this _good_ made him want to scream off a balcony. tsuki was warmer than he should be, considering the weather being parka-friendly. don't get yamaguchi started on his kisses. it was like he was the only person in the world, the only person that mattered to tsuki. he knew it was quite the opposite, but he let himself dream.

_Your fingers feel like cotton when you put your arms around me_

tadashi distinctly notices the lobe slicked finger entering his needy hole. he hears moaning, high pitched and loud. it's his own. he hears barely audible grunting. was tsuki not enjoying this as much as he was?

_I feel like I'm just missing something whenever you leave  
You've got all the ingredients except you loving me  
And respectfully_

tadashi knows this isn't going to result in a romantic relationship. when did tsuki stop loving him? even as a friend?

_I'm not a piece of cake for you to just discard  
While you walk away with the frosting of my heart_

"You can't keep doing this to me tsukishima!" tadashi yelled, as his sex partner was at the door. "We're supposed to be boyfriends! You're supposed to love me and I'm supposed to love you! You can't just-"

"Shut up, Yamaguchi. We can talk about this when I come back."

tadashi looked at tsukishima, his faux boyfriend, attempting to speak. he knows he can't stand up to tsuki. his chances of love would even less, no one would want a disrespectful boyfriend, no one would want someone who has already been claimed by someone else, no one would-

"...I'm sorry, tsuki." tsukishima just looked at him, disappointed.

_So I'm taking back what's mine, you'll miss  
The slice of heaven that I gave to you last night _

the brunette wasn't that stupid. he wouldn't be able to break it off on his own. he could run away, find an former teammate to stay with- no. they wouldn't help him. why would they? a worthless slut like him shouldn't be within 20 miles of them. besides, he couldn't do that to his tsuki.

he would just run away from him. from the abuse. it's not like tsukishima would care enough to report him. even if he did, he would get charged.

_If I am just a piece of cake  
Then, you're just a piece of meat_

walking to the train station with a half full luggage dragged behind him, he decided tsuki was just as gone as he was.

**Author's Note:**

> I literally had this song on repeat the whole time I was writing this, I can still hear it-
> 
> I live off comments and kudos
> 
> [my autocorrect corrected kudos to kiddos lol]


End file.
